Witches and Wizards
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: When Harry woke up one morning he didn't expect to be attacked by demons, auctioned off, then almost have his powers drained, only to be rescued by male witches seconds later. But maybe it was meant to be. Charmed/Harry Potter crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was in a bad mood and confused; there was no explanation. When he woke that morning to go to _Diagon Alley_ to stock up on potion ingredients, supplies for his broom, and owl treats for his new white owl Harry did not think of being kidnapped. And that's exactly what happened; he was kidnapped. He was just passing an alley when he was attacked by couple of beings that were _not_ human and knocked out.

Now he was chained up by his feet and hands in an unknown dark place. It was only several moments later did two of the same beings he saw attacking him came into the cell he was in and took hold of him. They dragged Harry down a corridor and into a lit room were several humans and nonhumans stood in front of a platform–which he was thrown very close to with other humans also chained up and dressed in a white rag. A man walked up to the platform with a wide smile, looking at his collection before turning to face the group.

Harry listened very carefully to what was going on and what the man was saying. What little pieces he took made him panicked for it sounded as though the group chained up sounded like an auction. This was confirmed seconds later when he was pushed on to the platform, not able to move his arms or legs.

"Welcome, ladies and demons, to the place where the best slaves and souls you'll find up for auctioned anywhere in the underworld–guaranteed or your powers back. Now, we have a _very_ powerful wizard here! A wizard with a different background of magic! Friends don't let this one get away! He's a true prize for _any_ soul collector either/or trader. So, shall we start the bidding, say at... four powers?" The auctioneer played and teased the group.

A she-demon raised a hand, "Six powers!"

A warlock next to her sneered at her, "Eight powers!"

"Twelve powers and a fire potion!"

The auctioneer grinned widely at this, "Going once!"

He pointed to the two men with red eyes, very pale skin, and platinum white hair. There was murmur of disappointment amongst the group of demons, many of them sulking or glaring at the two demons ready to take the wizard back to their lair.

"Going twice...SOLD!"

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was once again knocked unconscious before being handed over to the two demons that purchased him. The auctioneer knew just how strong the young man was, he _felt_ the magic within him; and the wizard would have fought not only his men but also the two demons that had purchased him.

_'For a __**very**__ good price, might I add.'_ The auctioneer thought smugly as he saw the two demons and wizard shimmering away.

With another wide grin, he turned to see what witch or wizard his men had kidnapped to start the auction once more. They had gotten him a good collection this time, the auctioneer very grateful for the amount of powers and other items he would be receiving as payment.

* * *

Harry was slowly gaining consciousness. With his mind still foggy and in a daze, he tried to look around, or at least open his eyes. But everything felt heavy and almost stone-like, making it harder for the young wizard to lift anything, even his fingers. Yet, as Harry was finally able to open his eyes to slits, he was aware of being laid on a cold and hard surface and voices coming somewhere far away.

The young wizard stared up at the ceiling, his mind wondering as he tried to move some inch of his figure. Oh, what he would give anything to reset that morning and do it all over again.

_'What have I done to deserve this?'_ He thought with a tired sigh.

He laid there for several more minutes before the two demons that had purchased him came into his line of view. One of the men turned for a few seconds before coming back with a dagger in his hand. He cut open Harry's shirt then carved a symbol on the wizard's chest–all the while Harry holding back a cry of pain. As the blood trickled down his stomach, he saw the demon's satisfaction on his face.

"The symbol is completed. Now all we need is his powers to restore our full powers back to what they once were." The man with the knife said to his companion.

The two demons raised their hands, palms out towards Harry, and started to chant. The wizard saw the demons hands glow red, his magic starting to be drained from him. The one thing Harry could remember before he was about to pass out were two men in Muggle clothing arriving to the side of the demons before they blew up into dust.

**A/N: A little short, I know, but I just wanted to get that out and see what everyone thought about it first. Please review and let me know!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 2**

–Halliwell Manor–

Wyatt was cleaning up his room (demon fighting had calmed down some) on orders from his mother. Despite being twenty-four years old and still living at home, the twice blessed child was more afraid of his mother than any demon he has encountered –that includes the Source. Picking up a book from the floor, Wyatt gasps as he received a premonition. Eyes widening, he ran out of his room and down the stairs, all the while yelling out for his brother.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Chris cried from the dining area with a frown.

Wyatt took hold of his brother's upper arm. "We have a witch to save. Let's go!"

"_What_?" Chris yelled before the two had orbed out of the manor.

They had orbed behind two demons that had their palms out towards the young man on the stone table, a red glow connecting to the man and the demons. Wyatt quickly brought up his hands with a flick, the demons becoming nothing but dust. Chris gave his older brother an annoyed look, Wyatt shrugging his shoulders, a smirk on his lips.

They turned back to the young man, Wyatt walking towards him. Chris walked over to the window and peered out, looking at the many demons walking to and from buildings and stands. He turned to his brother to see him healing the young man, who woke with a small gasp. He immediately stuttered, looking between Wyatt and Chris, crawling backwards.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Careful!" Wyatt started.

The young man had crawled far too back and slipped off the stone table; hitting his head on the floor and the table leg nearby. Chris laughed as Wyatt made a face. With a sigh, he knelt down next to the man and orbed him back to the manor, Chris (still laughing) following right behind. They orbed in the living room, Wyatt glaring at his brother. Bringing down his laugh to a chuckle, Chris walked over to the couch to look at the man about a year or two younger than him.

"Who do you think this guy is? I mean, if he's as powerful as the Parasites thought he was to restore their powers back to what they once were, why haven't we heard of him before?" Chris questioned, suddenly serious.

Wyatt shrugged, frowning down at the young man. Then he saw the piece of wood sticking out of his right pocket. Taking it out, he frowned even further in confusion at the piece of long stick with a weird shape around it. He could feel the strong magic circling inside the wood; just waiting to get out.

"Why does he have a stick in his pocket?" Chris questioned.

"I don't know, but I can feel strong magic within. It's like it's waiting for something or someone to use it." Wyatt looked at the man once more.

Suddenly the door opens and voices could be heard, getting louder as the rest of the family enters the house. The sisters, now well into their fifties, stopped their laughter at the sight before them. Their younger sister, Prudence Melinda, was frowning at them and blushing towards the young man on the couch, while Billie, their father and uncles were watching in caution–and confusion.

"What the hell is going on? Who is that?" Their mother, Piper Halliwell, demanded.

She stormed into the living room and putting down her shopping bags. Her sisters and daughter followed, doing it more carefully as they knew the extent of Piper's anger. The two brothers looked to one another, Wyatt slowly hiding the wand behind him.

"Um... well..." Wyatt started his mind blank.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Wyatt had a premonition of this guy getting his powers drained by the Parasites. When Wyatt healed the wound that they did on his chest, he woke, panicked, fell off the stone table and got knocked out."

Piper gave them a look between anger and confusion. "So why did you bring him back here? Why didn't you just orb him back to where he came from or to some place public?"

"We don't know where he's from and I felt bad if we left him somewhere he might not recognize." Wyatt replied with a shrug.

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said with a frown, taking a step forward. "Didn't we _already_ vanquish the Parasites back when Wyatt was a few days old?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Don't you already know that demons come back, even _after_ we vanquish them?"

Before anything else could be said, the man on the couch groaned. They all turned to him, waiting for him to realize what happened. Then Henry Jr. came storming inside in a panic, looking at the large group inside the living room.

"Guys, I need help! I lost my charge! He was supposed to meet me at this wizard community then he just _disappeared_! I couldn't feel him anymore!"

"What happened?" The man slurred, sitting up slowly.

He had a hand to his head, as well as his eyes closed, feeling dizzy and confused. When his memory returned, his eyes widen and he stood up, only to fall back on the couch, looking around him.

"Where am I? Who are you? What the _hell_ happened?" He cried in panic, moving back towards the fireplace.

"Harry!" Henry cried, rushing forward. "I thought something happened when you didn't show up at _Diagon Alley_!"

Harry frowned at the three year younger kid. "Henry? Where are we?"

Henry stuttered, looking back at his family, not knowing how to explain to his charge. Harry's right hand went to his right pocket only to panic once more, looking around the living room. Spotting his wand in Wyatt's hand, Harry held out his own, wondering who all these people were.

"_Accio _wand!"

Wyatt cried out when the stick flew out of his hands and to Harry's hand. The twenty year old held his wand tightly and pointing at the group, stepping away from Henry, who seemed to know them. The group looked at him in shock and surprise, not able to believe that with a simple word Harry was able to call the item to him. Billie, who had just entered from the kitchen area to witness that small little bit, shook her head and frowned, voicing her concern.

"I'm sorry; did you just say..._Accio_? Like that in the Harry Potter books?"

Henry cringed as everyone now frowned at this. Slowly, he turned to his family, a sheepish smile on his lips. The family narrowed their eyes at him, wondering what was going on.

"Henry Jr., please don't tell me that this was a spell gone wrong–_again_?" Paige warned her son in a tight voice.

"No, _Harry's really my charge_!" Henry shook his head. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't say anything more than that."

Paige crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Says _who_?"

"By me,"

Everyone looked around at the voice, watching the lights of orbs fading to that of an old man in white robes. Everyone held back a comment, the Halliwell's still testy about the Elders.

"All that you have read in the Harry Potter books are somewhat true, a bit exaggerated at some points. Rowling is a Seer that came from both sets of magical backgrounds. However, she failed on the magical world of wands–to be considered as squib, one who doesn't have much magical ability to use a wand–and had learned more of the Wiccan way. However, no one in the other community believed she had the sight so she wrote the book in hopes they would heed her warning." He sighed, almost shrugging his shoulders. "When she found out that the Ministry had banned her books, she came to us. We had asked Henry to look after Harry when he entered the school, Hogwarts, to make sure that the _true_ happening did not befall on him. The other Elders knew with a Halliwell looking after Harry would be the best choice, rather than choosing some other Whitelighter. He was sworn to secrecy to not spread word of this other magical side."

"Why not? Why would it not be fair for us to learn more about them or them about us?" Chris questioned.

The Elder sighed tiredly. "Because we have not seen eye to eye for centuries; back to the time of Merlin and King Arthur. They were the ones to band us from their communities, saying that we had more power because we didn't need a wand to control it."

"Now that we have that straighten out, what about me?" Harry said in annoyance. "I want to know who those..._beings_ that kidnapped me were."

Wyatt nodded. "Right, those _beings_ as you call them are demons; more specifically Parasites. A witch cursed them some time ago that had taken their true powers away. They had figured you were a strong witch to restore their powers to what they once were."

"Wizard, not witch." Harry corrected, a bit annoyed.

Wyatt shrugged. "Sorry, in the Wiccan we can use witch for both genders."

Harry shook his head. "Look, what about the ones that kidnapped me on the way to _Diagon Alley_? Before those Parasites purchased me."

Everyone frowned, on edge of what this man had just said.

"What do you mean _purchased_?" Piper asked, the phrase sounding a bit familiar.

"Just that, I woke up in a place that I was chained up, shoved to a platform with other people also chained up, and then being bought by the Parasites."

The sisters all stepped closer, a frown on their faces. "Doesn't that sound familiar?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, it does." Paige muttered. "Did you catch the demon's name that sold you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, sorry."

The Elder cleared his throat, the group turning back to him. "Yes, well, I do believe that Mr. Potter should be getting back to England. I fear that there might be several people looking for him right about now."

And with that the Elder orbed away, the group of friends turning to look to one another. Henry cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, he was right, I should get you back."

Henry walked over to his friend, Harry frowning in thought. As he placed his wand in his pocket, Harry looked up to the group, biting his lower lip.

"If you don't mind, I was wondering if we could, maybe, meet, again?" Harry asked shyly. "I would really like to learn more about your kind of magic."

The group looked at each other, none of them really caring to break the rule between the two worlds. If demons are starting to snatch up different wizards and witches, maybe it was best to learn more of the other kind of magic.

"Sure, if we get to learn about your world a little more?" Prudence asked shyly.

Harry smirked, nodding, "agreed."

**A/N: Wow, I never thought to receive so many alerts or reviews in such a short time. Great to know that this story was popular first by randomness6–which I like to dedicate this chapter to her for the small inspiration and faith in letting me adopt this story. I felt like I couldn't wait next week (plus I got bored during my class and I just continued to write out this chapter) or even let you guys wait so long. Okay, sorry, long note. To all those that celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! Please review and let me know what your thoughts are!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 3**

Luckily when Henry returned Harry back to London, he wasn't gone too long for anyone to miss him, let alone to notice if he was missing. Two weeks of no contact with the Halliwell's, Harry finally got his chance when Wyatt and Chris had orbed to England, following a lead on a demon they've been trying to track down. In a small town south of London, Harry and a few other Auror's, were walking through the ruble of what was once a house.

The group wasn't paying much attention except for what they were looking for. So when a commotion from near the woods rose to meet their ears, the three young and one senior Auror frowned at the two men arguing with another senior Auror, wondering who they were. But because of the distant, Harry couldn't see how they looked, until one of them yelled out his name did he recognized who it was.

Jogging over to them, Harry nodded to the older Auror. "It's okay, Rick, I know them. Give me a second, please?"

Rick nodded, glared at the two young men, and walked away. Harry grinned at the two brothers, shaking his head in amusement.

"It takes little to annoy Rick, what did you guys tell him?"

"To get his old ass up and call you over." Chris said with a shrug.

Harry laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yeah, that would do it. He hates it when people call him old. So, what are you guys doing here?"

The brothers sobered up at this, taking in the destruction around them. "We've been following a demon for two weeks now and every time we get an exact location we find destruction in its place. We think that whoever killed the people in this house was due to the demon."

Harry swore underneath his breath, looking back at the ruble. "I think your demon might be targeting wizards. This house belonged to a wizard family of four; luckily none died, they were merely injured severely due to the protective charm the father had placed on them to give out just as the last wall came down. Their at St. Mungos at the moment." He whispered, looking back at the brothers. "But they haven't been the only ones. We've gotten reports of similar situations from not just around England but from other countries nearby."

Wyatt looked on expressionless as Chris swore with a painful expression. The three of them stood like that for several minutes, trying to process information around in their heads, wondering what their next move should be now.

"I think we should try to work together," Harry finally said. "Incase the demon is still around England and targeting my kind of people."

Chris turned to Wyatt, who looked at him at the same time. They had promised–or rather their sister–to teach each other their different magic worlds. Maybe now it was time to start learning about each other.

"Alright, when you're not at work and alone, call Chris or my name out loud, we'll orb to wherever you are and start comparing notes." Wyatt agreed, nodding his head.

Harry nodded in return. "Ok; _just_ call out your name?" He questioned confused.

Both Halliwell brothers smirked, knowing what the younger man was thinking.

"Yup, see you later then."

And they turned back into the forest, needing the privacy to orb back to the manor. Harry smirked in return and turned back to his companions to continue the search for some sort of evidence of the monsters that did this. Though he knew he would be in deep trouble if his superiors were to find out he has been with holding evidence, Harry was going to make sure that he and the Halliwell brothers would catch this demon once and for all.

* * *

–Unknown–

"What do you mean they lost the power? How difficult is it to catch a single child!" A snarling voice with a hitch growled low at the cowardly demon before him.

"I'm sorry my lord, but the child seemed to kill every single one of my men before disappearing without a trace. It is becoming more difficult in capturing the power, the child had seemed that it learned a way to cover its tracks." The demon whimpered.

The voice growled loudly before throwing a blue energy ball at a guard close by, killing him instantly. All was silent except for the labor breathing of the voice in the shadow; none of the demons knew if the voice itself was a demon or not. All they knew was not to cross it for it was powerful and could kill you with a snap of its fingers.

"Take the best trackers off the wizards and put them on this child."

The demon bowed at the direction of the voice. "My lord,"

As the demon and the guards walked out of the secluded cove, the voice stepped out into the torch light. Golden brown hair fell at the nape of his neck, his green eyes bright with anger and hatred. He was a mortal man–one that died sum two hundred years ago. Yet, when the Angel of Death went to take him away, something went terribly wrong. A demon of sorts had accidentally entered the plain of death, giving the man an opportunity in getting away as it shimmered from the sight of the Angel.

To say the least, the mortal man had killed the demon and absorbed its power. From then on he has grown in power, blending into the world as it ever changed. Now, as powerful as he was, a prophecy was heard by a Seer before he killed her. A child with a power unlike anyone has heard was born some years ago; he has been trying to find the child since then. But because the child was so powerful, it was able to disappear in a blink of an eye with no trace to be found.

"_Your time is coming,"_ a voice echoed around the cove, the demon looking about in anxious. _"Don't think Death has forgotten who you once were; your time is coming and there is __**no**__**stopping it this time around**__."_

* * *

–London–

Harry had Apparated to his flat not long ago and called for the Halliwell brothers. They appeared in a swirl of blue lights in seconds, Harry shaking his head with a grin. He had placed the bag of collected evidence on the coffee table and told them to look through it while he showered and changed. So when he stepped out into the living room with a black shirt and jeans, Harry was bemused of the two brothers huddled together, picking up a piece of evidence each, discussing it and arguing.

"You know, despite that these are demons capturing and killing my kind, I think they're working with the evil wizards that are still alive and in hiding." Harry voiced his concerned.

The brothers looked up at him with a frown before remembering who it was that they were talking to. Chris sighed as he put down a piece of a claw of sorts on the table, rubbing his face. Wyatt continued to look at his piece of evidence, knowing right away what it was and that Harry might just be right.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight off demons _and_ wizards that are completely crazy!" Chris cried in frustration.

Harry smirked, sitting on the arm chair before the brothers. "As best as we could, I suppose. But listen, I think they're looking for someone."

The Halliwell brothers looked up at him in confusion, wondering what the demons and evil wizards could be possibly looking for. Harry waited a beat, looking at the evidence with a thought as he tried to gather the right words.

"I know I said that the demon might be targeting my kind, but I think there's more to it–especially if there are wizards with them." He nodded to the broken piece of wood in Wyatt's hand. "That's a core sticking out of the piece of wood, meaning that it was a wand. None of the family had their wands broken, they were still intact. So it could only mean that it belongs to a wizard that uses wand magic." Harry sighed, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "My theory is that they're looking for someone. Each place they visited the family had a powerful connection of some kind in their family."

Wyatt frowned, looking to Chris who was deep in thought. The piece of claw he had put back down seemed so familiar, like a dream of a past. With a shake of his head, Chris takes a slow hand to the piece once more, hesitant to touch the item. He felt a vibration, a pull towards the piece that he didn't feel before. Then his hand was immediately pulled down, making him gasp, his eyes closing automatically.

Harry went to say something, but Wyatt held up a hand, watching his brother carefully. "He's having a premonition."

Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline, but didn't say anything. Despite his disbelief of someone actually seeing the future, Harry knew that it might be possible in this newfound world he has come to know little by little. A few seconds later Chris moves his hand from the item, shaking his head to rid the fog within his mind that the vision had provided.

"What did you see?" Wyatt asked immediately.

Chris sighs, racking a hand through his hair. "An old demon that we fought some time ago. They either have been brought back to life or there is another clan that has been brewing in the darkest part of the underworld. They were the ones we had most trouble with, remember? The claw weapons they used to kill and steal a witch's power."

Wyatt exhaled a breath, leaning back with a shake of his head. Yes, he remembered them clearly. Oh, how long it took them to defeat him–technically it was their mother and aunt's that defeated him as the brothers have yet to be powerful enough as they were only teenagers at the time. Despite Wyatt being born powerful, during his teenager years he wanted desperately to be normal and so rebelled against his parents and his magic heritage, making him a weaker than he should have been. It was actually this particular demon that made him realize that no matter how hard he tried, Wyatt will always be the Blessed One and he could never hide from that.

"Ledocu," Wyatt muttered. "Yeah, I remember him. What you think we should do now? Because if Harry's right and both world's evil are working as one to find some powerful person, we won't be able to fight them just ourselves."

Harry and Chris nodded, the younger man speaking up. "I think we should find a group of people we trust and talk this through. It will be the only way."

The Hallliwell brothers nodded, looking to each other then to Harry and back. Chris placed his elbows on his knees and brought up his fisted hands to his mouth in thought, while Wyatt merely leaned back on the couch, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Well, we know that our mom and aunt's wouldn't want to continue fighting, so we can get our sister and cousins to join and help us." Wyatt offered.

Harry nodded at this, "I can get Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and several others from school. Maybe some Auror's too." He told them, looking up at the brothers.

He knew that he didn't need to explain who his best friends and Ginny were. It still shocks him of the books that were written about his life and those around him. He just wished that the Ministry hadn't banned the books so that his parents could have read them and see what would have happened a year after he was born.

"Okay, we'll send word of where to meet, how many people, and whatnot." Chris told them, thinking up several other people to join.

Harry frowned. "How?"

Wyatt grinned widely. "Oh, you'll see."

And the brothers orbed out, leaving behind a chuckling Harry. How was he ever going to explain this to his friends? Wanting some dinner, Harry put away all the evidence in a safe place and entered his kitchen to see what he should cook (or order out should he not have food).

**A/N: Okay, I have gotten so many Alerts and favorite for this story but hardly any reviews. So please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what your thoughts are!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 4**

Harry smirked at his bewildered friends, knowing that their reaction was once his a few weeks ago. They now stood in the attic of the Halliwell manor, the small room actually holding up the large group of people. He remembered telling those that he trusted of what he experienced and what the theories were. They thought him mad and/or being controlled by a dark wizard.

Then the message came–right before anyone could say something or start hitting Harry with spells. Now that was a surprise to everyone, including Harry. His smirk widen at the memory, having seen magic like that before, though it was more powerful then what he has seen–and good. To say the least he had yet to figure out how to explain all that was going on, especially since the Halliwell brothers were waiting on a cousin and their sister.

Finally, a set of orbs begin to form in four sets; one was Henry, the other was Prudence, then two sets of girls in their mid and late teen years with similar hair color and facials. The only difference between them was that the girl on the right looked to be around seventeen with honey eyes, and an inch or two taller, while the other one was around fifteen with blue eyes.

"Sorry we're late, Rachel over here wanted to pay for a million things first." Henry said with a roll of his eyes.

The fifteen year old smacked her cousin's arm, glaring at him. "Hey! They were on sale, thank you very much!!" She added with a huff.

The two older boys rolled their eyes and looked to Harry and his friends, giving them apologetic smiles and shrugs. Harry merely laughed as his male friends muttered of similar situations with a female relation; thus causing the women in the group to start protesting against the men. Once both groups had settled down, introductions were made to one another, those carrying a wand finally asking for an explanation.

"Okay, the reason we all asked you to be here was because we trusted you enough to help us get through this… ordeal." Wyatt began, looking at the group that he has known from books and those he grew up around.

Chris stepped forward, taking over for his brother. "As you all probably noticed, we use wandless magic. We'll explain how we came to know of each other's existence, but for now, what is important is that the evil on both worlds have joined together and are looking for a particular person." He shook his head, a bit tired. "We don't know who or what powers this person has, or even if it's male or female."

Harry stepped forward, nodding to Kingsley, Richard (an Auror he has worked and trusted with), Alex (another Auror), Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "What I have kept from you all was led to this. I knew that I couldn't say anything within the walls of our world as there could be a mole inside. I didn't want this leaked out to the Death Eaters that were still alive and in hiding. Should that have happened, we would have more damaged homes and more people killed–including future magical children."

The group of wand users looked to one another, letting the information sinks in as their thoughts circled around this. Harry and the Halliwell brothers looked to one another, praying that–despite all the trust and loyalty–they would believe them.

"Okay, aside from what we know, what do you guys know?" Kingsley asked the brothers.

At this, the three men sighed with relief before starting to summaries all that they have found out from other demons they have captured or spying on the evil based off of rumors. Although some of them were skeptical of wandless magic and demons, the information they provided was accurate to what they figured out or it had just made sense to what they found.

"The broken wand I found wasn't useable anymore, so I couldn't figure out who had used it during the attack on the house." Harry continued as he brought out the items he collected and never turned in.

"Let me," the seventeen year old said, walking towards Harry.

He dropped the wand on to her outstretched hand, frowning in confusion. As soon as she wrapped her fingers over the half of wand, she gave a gasp, closing her eyes to focus on the visions better. Hermione went to say something, but Rachel stepped forward with an open sketch book in her hands.

"Wait, she's have a premonition." She whispered to the group of wand users.

"He's tall; six foot three, pale skin from what I could tell. He's wearing long, black robes and a cape, and he has silver or platinum blonde hair." The girl titled her head slightly in concentration, "despite the white mask of death, I can see his eyes... gray."

The group of wand users started to mutter to themselves, the description very familiar to them. Rachel continued to sketch the image her sister has given her, trying her best to keep up with what she was seeing.

"I can see a two story house ablaze; there are familiar demons around, laughing, fireballs and power balls in their hands. I see other masked figures wearing the same outfit moving about the small background, looking into the woods every few seconds. I'm getting a name... someone's shouting a name..."

The group leaned forward in baited breath, just waiting for that name to be sound out–to see if it's one of their own.

"Rab-Ra-Rabastan...Walden."

With a gasp, the seventeen year old dropped the piece of wand, stumbling backwards. If it wasn't for Wyatt, she would have fallen as her legs were unsteady. The group of wand users looked to one another in disbelief, not able to believe what they just heard.

"They're known Death Eaters; they've been missing since the last war." Kingsley told the Wiccan's in a small whisper.

"How can you possibly know that?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "I'm sure Harry telling you were a great help, right?"

The Wiccan's grinned to one another, as Harry shook his head. Henry has told him a brief summary of the books the Seer, Rowling, had written. He smirks as he looks over to the Halliwell's knowing full well that he never said a word of his world to them; even when not all the names were written in the books.

"Hermione, I can assure you that Harry did not say a word to us. _We_ didn't know what was going on until our dear, older cousins, have told us of this meeting just yesterday."

Hermione frowned, "how did you know my name? There were no introductions."

"Ah, so the truth comes out."

Everyone turned to the new voice to see Piper Halliwell in the doorway, smirking at the group. She was holding a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and cups. Walking further in, Piper sets the tray on a round table, looking to her two oldest children. Seeing her niece looking pale and weak against Wyatt, Piper moved towards them, looking to her middle child.

"Chris, can you orb the tray of finger foods, please."

"Yes mom," Chris nodded.

As he does so, Piper puts a cold hand to her oldest niece warm cheek. "You keep over doing it on the premonitions, Patty." She whispered.

Patricia sighed, nodding. "I know, Aunt Piper. I'm sorry, please don't tell my mom."

With a sigh of her own, Piper kisses Patricia's forehead before looking at the group–one she once thought were fictional and the next generation.

"Be careful, all of you. If you need help or advice, you know where to find us all."

Letting them deal with their own battles, Piper walked away, leaving the attic door open just in case. Wyatt and Chris shook their heads as Prue chuckled to herself.

"If you guys are thirst or hungry, help yourselves." She laughed when Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach. "There's plenty of food, so take as much as you like. Mom tends to go overboard with the food since these two eat like they have bottomless pits in their stomachs."

The two oldest Halliwell's shrugged, not embarrassed of that statement. When some of them went to get something to drink or eat, the others mingled and spoke of what they knew and about the books. Wyatt helped Patricia over to the old couch and set her down before kneeling in front of her, a hand to her cheek. Patricia sighed, placing a hand on Wyatt's, looking at his concerned eyes with a tired smile.

"I'm _fine_, cousin. For some reason it took a lot of energy for that simple premonition, that's all." She assured him.

Her eyes flickered behind him, smiling slightly. Wyatt turned his head to follow her gaze, smirking to see one of the Auror's Harry trusted trying to be discreet in looking over to Patricia in concern every few seconds. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Wyatt turned back to his cousin and stood up, leaning in to kiss her forehead before going over to Chris, Harry, and Kingsley.

Patricia smiled when the man walked over to her, offering one of the cups he was holding out to her. With a smile and whisper thank you, the Auror sat down and started to ask her questions about herself, and she did likewise. The group were discussing of what they did to learn their respective magic–although, the Halliwell's already knew, they politely listened to their side of their story in their point of view. After a few more moments of this, the group finally started to get down to business.

"The Death Eaters have been more secretive than during the second war. It's become harder to track them." Richard told them.

"Well, Death Eaters may be smarter, but demons aren't." Rachel said, pacing.

Prue nodded, "we would only need to find out what demon is working with the wizards."

"How would that help?" Ron questioned confused, as were the other wand users.

"We capture the demon, than tortured them until they say something." Henry said as if it was obvious.

"Or we could give them _Veritaserum_," Hermione suggested.

The Wiccan witches frowned. Despite that potions may be different from their own; it could be possible that the wand user's potions may have some effect on the demons.

"Will that work on the demons?" Wyatt questioned.

"It's worth a shot." Patricia told them, looking at her sister and cousins.

"Okay, so it's settled. We will keep in contact with you guys until we're able to capture a demon." Chris told the group.

"Okay, now answer me this: How do you guys know so much about us if Harry never said anything to you?" Hermione questioned, still suspicious of them.

"A book made by a Seer from your world–and ours–that was banned by your Minister. It tells the tale of Harry's life–as those around them–a few parts a bit exaggerated." Patricia answered, walking to them with the first and fifth book. "It was a popular kid's book that involved to great fame of all ages. J.K. Rowling was considered a squib in your world, but pursued to continue her Wiccan powers instead. The Minister may have thought her insane, a fake, or a threat. It could be possible the Minister at the time was aligned with Voldemort himself."

As the group of wand users flipped and passes the book, it was Kingsley that seemed very serious.

"He was aligned with Voldemort. I remember Rowling during my school years–she was a year younger than me, I believe." Kingsley sighed, passing the book back to Wyatt.

"Wait, Sirius didn't die," Hermione exclaimed. "He's alive, only in a coma!"

The Wiccan witches grinned to each other. They were glad that not everything in Rowling's book was all true. Maybe now they can start getting answers in what was true and what was not.

"Well, we _did_ say Rowling had exaggerated at some parts." Chris smirked.

"Take me to him," Patricia muttered suddenly. "I may be able to help."

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait, I came up to a bit of writer's block. I'm still getting many Alerts and Favorites for this story but hardly any reviews. So please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what your thoughts are! Or even of what you like to see happen or who you want to see hook up with who!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, don't know why it took me so long to say this! I was just too excited to get this story up, I guess. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU RECOGNIZE! JUST THE ONES THAT I'VE CREATED!**

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 5**

Patricia stared down at the sleeping man in the bed, noting the pale and withered look he had thanks to being in Azkaban for thirteen years and hiding out for nearly a year when he was out. Wyatt, Chris, Alex, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Remus and his wife, Tonks (both of whom were not dead, apparently), and McGonagall were all standing in the middle of the room that had one other occupant who was sitting up and looking on curiously.

The Halliwell's had gave a brief summary of what Patricia was intending in doing, however, many of them were a bit skeptical of their magic actually working if _their_ magic–with its unlimited personal gain–didn't work for the man in the coma. Chris and Wyatt merely smiled mysteriously as they knew what their powers can do where the wands couldn't. Patricia had ignored the whole batter and simply stared down at the man on the bed, trying to figure out how to go about it.

Fifteen minutes later, she hovered her left hand over the man, Patricia moving it up and down his body a few times, trying to get into his aurora and become one. Finally connecting with Sirius' aurora, Patricia closed her eyes and brought her other hand to hover over the man's eyes as her left stayed over his heart. She tried to use her premonition powers to glimpse inside the man and to go inside to see why the other magic didn't work. Gasping, a strong sensation pulled her in and away from the conscious world, her body going limp, but still standing, over Sirius.

Alex wanted to rush to her side, calling her name, but Wyatt held him back, telling him to be patient. That everything was all right. Alex could only look on with worry and concern, wishing that there was another way to wake Sirius Black up from the coma. He knew that she was already weak from the premonition she received only an hour earlier back at the states, and haven't fully recovered her strength when they made the trip to England.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Remus questioned hopefully, wanting his best friend back.

Chris nodded, "We're sure. Patricia's powers have gotten stronger over the years. If anyone can bring Sirius back, it's her."

Remus exhaled air, his grip tightening around his wife. He desperately didn't want to lose another friend, brother, to the war that has been done for so long. He wanted to have the peace they all been craving for with no more of the prejudice effecting everyone.

"Please, _please_, come back Sirius. Please come back," Remus started to whisper over and over again, everyone feeling sympathy for the half-breed.

* * *

_The teen could feel herself rushing around in darkness, a fierce wind blowing from all around her. It almost felt as though she was falling, but Patricia knew she was standing. Suddenly there was an even darker shape–if that were possible–rushing towards her. Squinting her eyes, the cloud of darkness tried harder to hide the person from her vision, trying to pull the teen away from them._

_Having a feeling as to who it was, Patricia opened her mouth to call out to the person. However, nothing came; almost as though she was mute. Frowning, Patricia tried her hardest to get to the person, trying to figure out how to call out._

_**'Sirius! Sirius Black!'**__ Patricia cried out in her mind._

_The dark figure had seemed to have heard her and turned in the direction of her voice, looking around them. Laughing, Patricia continued to call out to him, feeling the pull weakening as the cloud of darkness started to thin. Finally, after a great struggle and mental strength, Patricia was face to face with weary looking Sirius Black. They were standing on the edge of a lake with a fairly large tree nearby and a grand castle just to the side of them._

_Patricia took it all in as she was marveled at the sight of the castle. __**"So **_**that's**_** Hogwarts?"**__ She questioned._

_She then gasped as her voice had returned; a wide smile upon her lips. Now she didn't have to worry about what she needed to think so her thoughts wouldn't be heard. Sirius frowned at the teen girl, wondering where she came from and who she was. He's been stuck in that place for what seem like two weeks and he hasn't seen anyone before her._

_**"Who are you? How did you get here?"**__ Sirius questioned._

_Patricia smiled sweetly at him. __**"My name is Patricia Halliwell and I'm a Wiccan witch."**__ Sirius merely raised an eyebrow at that, making the teen to giggle. __**"I don't need a wand to connect with my powers. I can use wandless magic. Which is how I got here; I get premonitions and, because my powers have been growing since I've been a child, it has evolved to more. I can use my power to connect with other's subconscious."**_

_Sirius frowned in confusion. __**"Wait...so, you're in my **_**subconscious**_** right now? I thought I was dead?"**_

_Patricia shook her head. __**"No, you've been in a coma for the past six years."**_

_Sirius hummed, nodding. Although taken aback by the whole being in a coma for six years, nothing seemed any worse than the thought of his friends and the last war that had surely ended by now. He started to pace in a circle, not knowing what to do or even say to the girl, his thoughts only on his friends now. Patricia sighed and walked forward, placing a hand on his arm and stop him from pacing once more._

_**"Look, the only reason why I'm doing this is because your godson, Harry, needs you."**__ Patricia watched the emotions going through Sirius' face, her heart aching for the man who had suffered so much already. __**"Listen, all will be explained once we've returned to the conscious world. My only question is do you **_**want**_** to come back or not?"**_

_Sirius looked at the girl closely and seriously for a few minutes. __**"I do; I do want to go back to the real world."**_

_**"Great, now just take my hand and I'll return us back with everyone who's been waiting for you to wake for so long."**__ Sirius tentatively took her hand, Patricia wrapping her fingers firmly with an encouraging smile. __**"Best to hang on, and for whatever reason, **_**do not let go of my hand**_**!"**_

_Sirius nodded, his hand matching the death grip Patricia had on him. With a nod of her own, the Wiccan witch closed her eyes, looking for the connection to return them back to the conscious world. Once she had a hold of it, Sirius held back a cry of surprise as both he and Patricia started to rush back into the vast darkness and away from the only home he has ever loved._

_From the entrance door of the school stood two figures who were smiling sadly at the man. They never presented themselves to him because they knew if they did, Sirius would have never wanted to return back to the conscious world. He would have wanted to die instead to be with them forever. Luckily their prayers were answered just as their own powers started to fade in keeping hidden from Sirius for so long._

* * *

As everyone continued to wait anxiously for the past hour, they were relieved to see Patricia gasping and stumbling back, as Sirius sat up in bed with a gasp. Alex moved out from Wyatt's grip and caught Patricia before she fell to the ground. He placed a hand to her cheek as she passed out.

"Her skin's ice cold!" Alex told the brothers, looking back at them with so much worry that the brothers rushed forward.

Wyatt held a hand over his cousin's body, feeling the life draining slowly from her. "She's over done it this time. Whatever took so long to bring Sirius back is killing her now."

With Chris on the other side, both brothers brought their hands over their cousin's body and started to heal her, praying that they weren't too late. Alex held on to the girl for dear life, not wanting to let her go or think of the worst. The other's looked on with worry and awe at seeing more magic, or seeing the magic for the first time, without using a wand.

Patricia suddenly gasped before coughing several times. She gasped in some air, looking at her cousins before her eyes stayed on Alex, who had placed a hand on her cheek and brought his forehead to hers. Patricia wrapped one arm around his neck as her other went around his back, burying her face into the curve of his neck and shoulder. Wyatt and Chris raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other with a smirk. Standing, they moved away from the–now–couple and turning to the now awake Sirius Black.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Chris teased.

Sirius smirked in return. "Thanks, it's good to be back."

Before anyone could say anything else, Harry had rushed to his godfather's side and wrapped his arms around him, crying silently against him. Sirius held him tightly, glad to have the boy safe and not killed after the final war he now new was over and that the good side had won. He didn't know why, but Sirius had a feeling that either Harry or someone else had spoken to him about the end of the fight while he was in the coma; which could be the reason for his feeling.

"It's okay, I'm back. I'm here and I'm back." Sirius whispered, looking up to see his old friends. "I'm back."

* * *

–Unknown–

The voice was looking down at a pool of liquid, seeing bits and pieces of magical children between the ages of six and ten. Thanks to a witch's power, the voice was able to see the aurora of magic surrounding the kids. However, each child and the next wasn't the one he was looking for and he was becoming more restless. He had figured the only way to get the Angel of Death off his back was to get the power this child possessed which, in turn, would make him evincible to all.

_'How can this be? So many magical children and not one of them is the powerful one!'_ The voice growled, turned and blew up a table nearby. "Where the hell is he?" He cried out angrily.

Breathing hard, the voice turned and began to pace as he tried to gather his thoughts. There was something that he was missing, but what was it?

_"You can't hide forever,"_ the voice looked around with fear on his green eyes and handsome face. _"Your time is coming and there is no escaping this time."_

"No! I am going to win! And I will win again and again!" The voice yelled, looking around frantically.

Laughter echoed around the cave, sending a chill down the voice spine. One he did not like the feeling of. With new determination, the voice turned sharply and returned to pool of liquid to search through the magical children in haste and quickly. He didn't want to die, not with all the power he has possessed.

* * *

Wyatt moved away from the group around Sirius bed and walked over to the other occupant in the room, watching him closely. The man on the bed looked at him cautiously, wondering what it was he wanted–but also curious as to the magic he has seen him and the other man (he assumed to be his brother as they slightly looked alike) had done. Wyatt stood just to the side of the bed, his hands in his pockets, regarding the man on the bed.

"You were lucky; Henry Jr. who had saved you was able to briefly use his power of healing to revive you just as you were about to set foot at death's door." Wyatt told him as he turned slightly and closed the curtain halfway.

The man on the bed frowned up at Wyatt, trying to remember that night–though he hated to think back of that night. Wyatt brought the chair by the bed a bit closer and sat down, resting his arms on his knees.

"I can see that the potions in your world are a bit slow for your recovery; especially since you've been in the hospital for a good three years."

The man scowled at him. "What? Just because you can use wandless magic you think you're inferior then us!"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, but I would like to help you to recover quickly. I'm sure you miss teaching–despite what you say–and that of your dungeons to make potions, Severus Snape."

Severus frowned, knowing for a fact that none of the others had told these newcomers he was as they just met only an hour earlier. And throughout that time they had ignored him for the whole time, too.

"Who the hell are you?" Severus demanded.

Wyatt smiled sadly. "All will be explained soon enough. However, there was another reason why I wanted to speak with you, and not just to heal you. We might need your help on a situation we have stumbled upon that had forced both of our worlds to reconnect after centuries of not knowing the other's existence."

"What kind of situation?" Severus asked slowly, curious.

"A demon in our world has made a pact with the evil wizards in your world and killing families all over the world as they try to find somebody. We need help in how a Death Eater would work. If we're able to capture a Death Eater, they will lead us to more demons, than to the one that is organizing the killing." Wyatt took a deep breath, looking at the thinking man. "So, what do you say?"

Severus stayed quiet for a few more minutes before looking at the younger man with a slightly smile. "All right, I'll help. Now, heal me so I can leave this blasted place!"

**A/N: Slowly, but surely, the plot bunnies are working and getting the story going. Now, I'm still getting **_**A LOT**_** of Alerts and Favorites for this story but hardly any reviews. So please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what your thoughts are! Or even of what you like to see happen or who you want to see hook up with who, PLEASE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 6**

The sisters watched with amusement as Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Ron tried to argue with Wyatt about having Severus Snape healed and helping them. Having read the books (and watched the movies), the sisters could understand the hatred, the hesitation, and the suspicion from the wand users. The rest of the group, however, was silent and pondering as the subject himself stood to the side, looking out the window.

The rather large group had returned back to Halliwell manor, both Wyatt and Chris having taken two trips. Patricia had suggested that they return there as the manor was better protected from the demons, and now the evil wizards as Henry, Rachel, and Prudence would have placed protection wards against Apparation.

Billie walked up next to Phoebe, leaning her arms on the back of the dinning chair. She studied the group carefully, a grin slowly forming on her lips.

"Wow, they almost look _exactly_ like the actors that played them!" she muttered out loud. "This is so cool! I always wondered why the spell to enter the book never happened!"

"What?" the sister's cried, glaring at Billie.

This brought a halt to the argument that was taking place, the group interested in what was happening now.

"What the hell were you thinking, Billie?" Piper cried.

"Do you realize how dangerous that could have been?" Phoebe cried next.

"Or the fact of _high_ consequence for even changing the story line, even if it was _slightly_?" Paige demanded.

Billie flushed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? After that story Paige told me of entering the book with Kyle Brody, I was into the Harry Potter books and was interested to see it for real." she shrugged, hoping they would stop scowling her. "At least we know that we can't go into a certain book if it's actually real."

"That's not the point, Billie!" the sisters cried in unison.

A sharp whistle was heard, everyone turning to an amused Chris. "It was years ago, drop it. Billie knows better now." he turned to the wand users. "And Severus is helping, despite's what happened in the past. He told us why he did the things he did–as well as how we knew–so drop it! We have more important things to think about!"

"At least we know Chris is really your son, Piper." Paige muttered teasingly.

Piper elbowed her sister, but was smiling nonetheless. Chris went to say something else only to end up laughing as he heard his aunt's words. Wyatt rolled his eyes, but was smiling too, the muttering of the sisters amusing as always.

"Chris is right, the important thing right now is the demons and evil wizards working together and killing both magical people." Wyatt sighed, pushing a hand through his hair, thinking.

"There was another hide out for the Death Eater's." Severus spoke up quietly, everyone turning to him. "It was said to be hidden underneath the Muggle London, but within the walls of Diagon Alley."

Severus turned slowly to the group, looking almost tired and older. The group waited for him to explain, but Severus slowly sat on a nearby chair, his muscles aching. Despite the healing Wyatt had done to his body, both mentally and emotionally attacks the Blessed One could never heal.

"The Dark Lord never showed me as at first he did not trust me, then after the attack on Hogwarts, he and the others just did not have the time to show me the location or even tell me more about it."

Sirius shook his head, "So there's no way of trying to locate the place. And if we are able to stumble upon it, the Death Eater's would know and scatter somewhere else, making it more difficult to find them again."

"Not necessarily," everyone turned to Rachel, who was smiling and holding a large map. "There is another way to find someone; our way."

She walked towards the table and placed down the map of London, then a scrying crystal pendant on top of it. She turned to look at Prudence, who walked over to her, holding the piece of wand Harry received from the destruction of the home. Prudence hand it over and stood back, watching Rachel quickly wrap the chain once around the piece of wand and began to move the pendant in circular motions around the map.

The wand users frowned at this, wondering what it was that the young teenager was doing. It was Chris who was explaining the technique of scrying, and why it would be easier with the piece of wand. Harry walked next to Prudence, watching with much interest, the Wiccan witch blushing lightly by being so close to him. Sirius watched them with a smirk, seeing also that Harry was blushing ever so slightly.

Ginny, however, was frowning, noticing the behavior between the two of them and planned to get Harry back quickly. Although they had decided to call it quits due to Ginny focusing on her training and Harry having so many missions away, the youngest (and only girl) Weasley always thought they would get back together.

"Got them!" Rachel cried as the crystal pendant zoomed to one specific spot as though it were magnet. "They seem to be hidden in a forest on the border of Scotland and England."

Both Richard and Kingsley walked to either side of Rachel, looking down at the place the crystal pendant had fallen to. They looked up to each other before Kingsley nodded, quickly Apparating out of the manor. Everyone turned to Richard, wondering what just happened.

"Kingsley needed to return to the Ministry office, so I'll be in charge." he took a deep breath, nodding to the two oldest, "When do you guys feel like attacking?"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other before looking at the group around them. They were eager to capture these bad wizards, the Wiccan witches too, but this needed time and planning, and patients. If not, the wizards could all spread and it would take another few years to find them once again.

"Not right away, though we know you guys want to." Chris told them, already seeing the protesting.

"But if we don't plan this carefully these evil beings will scattered and hide even _more_ carefully for another couple of years." Wyatt finished.

The wand users all sighed, knowing that this was true. However after seeing what these Wiccan witches can use with their magic and instruments, the wands users knew that they had a chance of capturing all the evil that still roamed the Earth. Perhaps they could finally have peace after two decades.

**454545454545454545454545**

–Unknown–

A small child curled up as tightly as they could against the dark corner of the empty horse stall. They shivered from the cold only to be quickly warmed up. Suddenly the child felt an evil presence appear, holding their breath with so much fear. A large, dark, figure came near the stall, looking around slowly and carefully.

Closing their eyes, the child snapped them open when they felt a slight breeze, seeing they were out in the vast field behind the barn. Inhaling sharply, the child took to running, feeling the evil presence appearing behind them. As the evil raised its hand with a blue ball, the child tripped within the tall grass, quickly disappearing.

The child opened their eyes to see the darkness of the barn. They silently begin to cry, fear of all thins and themselves. All the child ever wanted was to have a normal life and their family back. Why did they have these powers? What was the point?

**454545454545454545454545**

–Hallliwell Manor–

As the group mingled in trying to come up with an attack, Harry followed after Prudence into the kitchen. Ginny set her jaw as an anxious feeling twisted in knots in her stomach, wanting so much to follow after the two of them. Looking away, she forced a smile to the group she was with, Wyatt watching her carefully. If JK Rowling was truly a Seer, then what happens towards the end of the last book is what will truly come to happen and Ginny wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

In the kitchen, Harry sat at the island as Prudence moved around the kitchen with ease and elegance that he admired. Knowing that he was watching her, Prudence tried not drop any of the glasses or the pitcher of lemonade her mother had made earlier after serving the first pitcher that morning.

"Anything I can do to help?" Harry suddenly asked.

Hand in the kitchen, Prudence looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Sure," she brought out ham and turkey slices, and handed them out to him. "You can make some sandwiches."

With a laugh, Harry took the slices as Prudence went to grab some bread and a knife. Harry made the necessary sandwiches, Prudence letting him know that her brothers could come and get more food if they were hungry.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked suddenly, Prudence turning to him. "Living like a Muggle every day while keep this side of your life, a life full of magic, from ever being known?"

Prudence smiled, leaning her left hip against the island and crossing her arms. "It's hard, and it will _always_ be hard, but saving the world and knowing that you can save the mortals–or Muggle's–is a greater joy I think."

Harry smiled, knowing what it was she meant. "I guess I'm just still not used to leaving the Wizarding world and into the Muggle world. I just feel like I'm some sort of freak, more or so then when I was a kid."

Prudence leaned forward, placing a hand on Harry's cheek. "Trust me when I say that you are no freak; you're just special with a huge amount of power inside you waiting to be unleashed and be used for the greater good."

Harry placed his own hand on hers, smiling softly with gratefulness. They turned as the door opened to reveal Ginny and Wyatt, the both of them surprised to see the other two so close. Flushing, Ginny turned and walked away as Wyatt merely raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I was just giving him a pep talk, the one we all got when we started our teen years." Prudence clarified, moving away from Harry and picking up the tray of drinks.

Wyatt nodded, knowing what she meant. "Well, everyone's waiting for the food so we just thought what was taking so long. Need some help?"

Harry shook his head, picking the other tray filled with cut up sandwiches. "No, I think I can handle it. Prudence...thanks."

The younger woman smiled, "I'm always here if you need to talk. Come on, I bet everyone can't wait to eat as we plan in how to attack the evil that we're both looking for and a way to find this huge power source that they want so badly."

Entering the sun room, Ginny glared at both Harry and Prudence before making sure that she was as far away as possible from the two of them. Despite all the argument she and Harry had throughout the years and what they've been through, it seems to Ginny that the last argument was the final and downfall of their shaky relationship. And that hurt a lot more than any evil or spell casted at her.

**A/N: Kind of short, I know, sorry, I have a bit of writer's block; and not to mention some problems at work with two of our manager's quitting at our sister stores. So I'm working double shifts. Please review and let me know what you would like to see in the coming chapters and what kind of pairings and so on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 7**

Prudence was up in her room, re-reading the last few pages of _Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows_. Her heart tightened at the words, knowing that they were to come true despite what might come to pass in the coming weeks or even months. Having refreshed her memory, the youngest Halliwell of Piper and Leo knew that whatever feelings she may or may not have for Harry was not to come true.

She heard her door open and close, already knowing who it might be. Prudence closed the book after finishing it and held it to her chest with small tears, bringing up her knees closer to her. She looked side ways to see her mother, who smiled sadly at her daughter. Standing close by, Piper wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter, who leaned against her. She let Prudence cry out her hurt and her disappointment.

"There will be others, darling; I promise you there will be others." Piper whispered, holding her daughter closer.

Prudence shook her head and stood, pacing towards the door before turning back to her mother. "I'm sorry mom, but I don't want to end up like you and my aunts going from guy to guy until I'm in my thirties to find the right one."

Piper, not taking in any offense, smiled sadly at her daughter. "Too bad because that might happen because of your powers and your destiny." holding back her tears, Prudence walked out of her room, Piper sighing in despair, "Despite all the good we've done, the burden of carrying these powers is a curse all on its own with our personal lives." she whispered into the air before leaving her daughter's room.

She walked towards the stairs to the attic and paused, staring up. Piper knew that her kids were going to summon Harry's parents, and wondered how Harry, or any of the others, would react to the ghosts of seeing them either for the first time or in so many years. With a sigh, Piper turned and walked towards the other stairs to go back downstairs to start cooking for dinner for a group of people. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that they were going to stay the night whether she liked it or not.

The group of wand users watched in awed curiosity as the two oldest Halliwell's used a summon spell (when Prudence had finally joined them), wondering who it was they were trying to summon. Was it possible that they knew someone from the beyond to help in stopping the Death Eaters and the demons from killing any more innocent people?

"_Hear these words, Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._"

The group of wand users continued to look on in awe at the white lights forming from down to up in a circulation motion, the glow of white lights forming in the middle of the candles. When the lights faded and the forms were finally visible, many gasped at the sight, a long thick silence within the large attic.

The couple–who look every bit like their son who was trying to hold back his tears–cried shamelessly, not able to believe what it was they were seeing at that moment. They stepped out of the circle of candles, becoming solidified before everyone's eyes.

"Mom, dad?" Harry whispered.

"Prongs?" Sirius and Remus whispered in unison.

"Lily," Severus whispered, tormented.

It took a moment but Harry took two long strides and hugged his parents, not able to believe that they were there at that moment, letting the tears and sobs out. Once he let go it was Sirius who hugged James while Remus went over to Lily, everyone now crying openly. Severus stood in the back, not wanting to get on the group's bad side, but also he was just confused about his feelings of seeing Lily once again after so many years.

The Wiccan witches all smiled at the reunion, quietly leaving the attic to give the wand users the privacy they deserve. It was Harry who had stopped Wyatt and Prudence, his hand tightening on Wyatt's shoulder as he tried to control his emotions.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me–to _us_."

Wyatt patted his shoulder in return. "We know, Harry, trust us. Just make sure that the candles don't go out and you should be fine."

At his nod, the two siblings left, Harry returning back to his parents. This was one opportunity he was not going to lose, damn any consequence that result in knowing his parents. At the sigh from his sister, Wyatt wrapped an arm around Prudence, hugging her tightly.

"I know it's hard, but it'll be fine, I promise." he whispered, kissing her head.

Prudence nodded ruefully, letting Wyatt move them away. "I know Wy, I've seen the past of our family. We're just doomed in our love life and personal life until we're well in our thirties."

Wyatt merely rolled his eyes but knew not to say anything as all the children to the sister's had that fear within themselves whether they like it or not; which was probably why their entire family was a close knit one.

"Oh, my baby, I'm sorry we couldn't help you more through your years of school, but there were rules we couldn't break." Lily whispered.

"No matter how hard we tried." James said with a mischievous grin.

The group laughed; of course it was mostly Sirius, Remus, and Harry as they knew that it killed James to no end to follow the rules, even when dead. With a quiet sigh, Severus snuck around the group and out of the attic, instead joining with the wandless users to control his emotions into indifference when his kind met up with him later.

It was nearing two hours when the Halliwell's returned to the attic with food and drinks. The Potter's were still listening to Harry, Ron, and Hermione of all that's happened at their years at Hogwarts and afterwards. Because of the years between Remus and Sirius was not really all that eventful and that long, Harry's parents wanted to know all that's happened when they heard Voldemort was not dead after he killed them.

Severus was still downstairs; however, waiting instead for the Potter's to return to the world of the dead. Although he was able to school his features to indifference, inside his emotions were eating him alive, as well as tormenting him into depression. Billie walked into the sunroom with a second glass of lemonade in hand. She handed it to the scowling Potion Master, who quickly nodded in thanks, giving an inaudible sigh. Billie sat on the couch next to him, crossing her legs underneath her as she watched the man over the rim of her glass as she drank her own lemonade.

"You may think I am a horrible person for just up and leaving, but–" Severus started, only to be interrupted by the younger woman by a few years.

"No, I actually don't think you're a horrible person. I believe you are a person with human feelings and needed a break to get away from all that he was feeling." Billie shrugged as Severus merely stared at her. "How are you doing, Mr. Snape?"

Severus felt the corner of his mouth twitch, taking a drink of his lemonade. "Severus, and I am doing as well as I can be, considering."

Billie grins, nodding. "Despite the books and the movies, I always liked your character; there was just something about you that I lov-_liked_." Billie flushed, looking down at her drink.

Severus frowned, tilting his head to the side. "Well that's a first; I have heard many comments concerning what I have done, even though it was for the greater good."

Billie smiled sadly, reaching over and holding his hand. "Sometimes what we believe to be right may come off as a good idea to you, but it is wrong and unbelievable to others. Only _we_ need to know that what we are doing is for the greater good." she smiled genuinely this time, "So do as I do, Severus, ignore the comments and the looks and live the life as you know how; with a bit of grieving on the side where no one will see because only then will you be able to grow stronger."

Severus sighed, tightening his grip on her hand, staring at them instead of the woman. "I take it you have gone through something similar yourself?"

"Yes, many years ago." she whispered sadly.

"Thank you," Severus whispered sincerely in return.

Billie smiled in return, gripping his hand once more. "You're welcome."

From the door way that connected to the living room stood Lily Potter, surprised and happy for her long lost friend. She saw something between the two of them and hoped that Severus will see it before it's too late; however, Lily doubted that the woman will ever let him go, should he realize it or not. With that in mind, Lily smiled and cleared her throat, entering the sunroom. Both adults turned at her and immediately Billie stood up, forcing a smile. She excused herself before walking away, not looking towards Lily.

Lily, however, shook her head in amusement before taking the woman's place, smiling at a nervous Severus. The potion master shifted uncomfortable as Lily continued to stare at him with a smile.

"Thank you, Severus, for taking care of Harry. I know it was mostly to repay the debt for James saving you, but the whole time you looked out for Harry you kept him safe."

Severus shrugged, looking down at his cup of lemonade. Lily placed her hand on his cheek, letting him look up at her.

"Stop living in the past, Severus, look to the future because you deserve it."

Lily looked behind her, Severus following her gaze. He saw Billie talking with Paige as they readied dinner. She looked up and smiled at Severus before quickly looking away. Paige looks at her amused before looking into the sun room and begun to laugh. Billie smacked Paige before walking into the kitchen, glancing back at him one more time. It was then Severus noticed her flushed face.

"Live your life, Severus, because so many years have passed for you to not have been alone all this time." Lily whispered.

Severus looked down nervously, trying to recognize the emotions within him. Too many years have passed, should he?

**454545454545454545454545**

It took cautious planning, a slow process that the wand users hated being on edge. It has been a couple of days since the surprise gift the wandless users gave to the wand users. Wyatt had given crystals to Remus and the Weasley's to protect them–as well as their family and friends–from demons, while the others were either living at Hogwarts or at the Ministry. The Wiccan witches wanted to wait and see if the demons dared enough to enter either the school or the work place before buying more crystals (they don't come cheap, of course).

Both Sirius and Severus had been staying with the Halliwell's, neither world wanting to let the evil wizards and demons know that they live just yet. Wyatt and Chris had placed a glamour upon them so the two wand users wouldn't get too bored staying within the house. Billie took to showing them around San Francisco, but mostly stuck with Severus. Of course, Sirius saw the attraction and decided to play a little match maker (despite how much he hated the other man).

Whenever they would go out, Sirius would back out at the last second, instead leaving Billie and Severus alone. At the house Billie would stare at him whenever she was in range, helping Chris and Wyatt whenever she could. Of course, the Potion Master didn't think much of it, however the Halliwell's and Sirius knew better; the Wiccan users especially knew how Billie was, too. Not to mention Phoebe was an empath so she could feel the emotions rolling off the other witch and the older wizard.

However, neither adult wanted to acknowledge what they were feeling, despite that the feeling was even stronger whenever they were around each other. One day both Chris and Wyatt had had enough and decided that they needed to do something, and now. When a name of a demon came up and was helping the bad wizards, the brothers stuck Severus and Billie together to make a potion, telling them that with both of their knowledge they may be able to get the potion done faster.

"That can't be right! The book says that you have to stir it clockwise three times, put in the fang of a bat, and then stir it counterclockwise three times before putting in the blood of scorpion!" Billie argued, frowning in anger at the older man not doing what he was told.

"I don't go by what the stupid book says. I know what I feel that I should do and would do it as such!" Severus argued, his eyes flashing in anger when he looked up at the witch.

"You stubborn fool!" Billie argued, stomping her foot. "If you miss this potion up I'm blaming it all on you!"

Severus shrugged, narrowing his eyes at her. "And if it's correct I'll take all the credit."

Billie growled, muffling her yell. "You're such a stubborn man! I don't even know why I like you so much!"

"Neither do I! You're such a stubborn woman who thinks she can change me!" Severus argued back.

"I'm not trying to change you, damn it!" Billie argued, pacing away and then going back to him. "Why would I change the person I like in the first place? There's no point to that logic!"

Severus stopped stirring the potion and stared at the woman in front of him. Leaving the potion as is, he walked around the table and over to Billie, cupping her face before kissing her as there was no tomorrow. Billie kissed him back just as furiously, her arms locking themselves around his shoulders. Unbeknownst to them, the potion continued on by itself until a small puff of smoke made its presence known that it was ready. However the couple still locked on to each other paid no mind to it, instead they tried to find each secret they keep inside through the kiss they don't seem to be able to move away from.

A small chuckle and a voice whispering, 'Be finally happy,' fell upon deaf ears as though it were a mere wind blowing inside that attic. A white light seemed to brighten near the windows before disappearing completely, the windows blowing softly closed.

**454545454545454545454545**

–Unknown–

The child sat high up in the tree, eating the sandwich the powers he had brought to him. He stared out to the forest he found himself in, the music of nature filling the silence. It was only moments later when there was an angry roar in the distance, the child flinching, becoming completely still. Voices and noises could be heard, the child looking down the fifty foot tall tree to see creatures of evil and nightmares walking pass the tree they were hiding in.

Not knowing he was doing so, the child saw the creatures vanishing, making them look around to see that it was not that the creatures that vanished, but themselves. Whimpering, the child finished the sandwich and hugged himself tight to keep in the warmth from the night that was quickly approaching. They found themselves within the mouth of a cave along a mountain side, the forest even more vast and large for his small eyes.

Because the child knew they were safe for now, they closed their eyes and tried to sleep, letting the powers that they hold within form a barrier around them so when the time came the powers will transport him to safety once again–even in sleep.

**A/N: Don't know where all this came from. I was just bored at work and I just started typing. Please review and let me know what you would like to see in the coming chapters and what kind of pairings and so on, I'm still having writer's block and I need a few ideas as to how to take the story where I want it to go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 8**

"Who is your master?" Harry yelled at the disfigured monster before him, with its skin the color of dark green and red bumps all over its body.

The demon hissed at him, showing its pointy teeth and purple tongue. "I would rather be tortured to death than tell you my master's name." he growled.

His hand gripping at his wand, which was pointed at the demon, Harry instead pulled his arm wand away and slammed down the crystal he held in his left hand into the circle of crystals, creating an electric current that hit the demon. It screamed a gruesome cry, the Wiccan witches glad that Hermione had placed a mute spell around the attic in the Halliwell Manor the last time she was there. Wyatt, Prudence, Rachel, Henry Jr., Tamora Mitchell, Severus, and Sirius stood to the side, ready for the demon to make some sort of escape as Harry questioned the demon.

Harry brought the crystal away just as quickly, glaring down at the panting demon, a bit of black liquid coming out of its ears.

"Now, I will say this again, _who is your master_?"

The demon glared at the wand user, his hands fisting from the pain coursing through his entire body. "You will all die once my master finds the child!"

"Why a child?" Prudence asked, coming to stand next to Harry.

Having realized that he had said too much, the demon shut his mouth, glaring at the Halliwell witch. Glaring with pure hatred, Harry slammed down the crystal once more and stood back, letting the crystals kill the demon this time around since they weren't going to be able to get any more out of him. When it was vanquished and the crystals calmed down, Harry turned with an angry sigh, pushing a hand through his shaggy hair.

"A child is what the Death Eaters and the demons are _after_?" Harry stressed out angrily as he remembers the prophecy that brought Voldemort to go and kill him as an infant. "A _child_!"

"Some children are born into great power or into a destiny passed down from the family for generations." Rachel informs him sadly. "There is nothing we can do, no matter how much we try to change it or ignore it."

Harry sighs exhausted, turning to look at the Halliwell's. They have told him of how Wyatt was born Twice Blessed and how demon's–as well as some good magical people–tried to both kidnap and kill him to get to his powers or from the fear of the powers he did possessed. At least Harry's life was simple after Voldemort tried to kill him…until he turned eleven, of course.

"I know, I'm sorry; it just sickens me of how evil would do anything to kill a simple child because of fear or power or even both."

Prudence smiled sadly, rubbing his shoulders in both comfort and understanding. Harry–blushing–looks at her with a sad smile, wishing that things could be different between them and what could happen. Unbeknownst to the Halliwell's, Harry had gone out and bought the books and movies while he stayed in the States for a short period of time and took them back home to look them over for he found out that Auror's were keeping tracks of anyone magical buying the series; either in the written form or the motion pictures.

Although he noticed not everything happened or it was the complete opposite of what _did _happened, he didn't want to mess with faith and destiny. In the end he and Ginny were supposed to get together and have three wonderful children; but his heart was heading somewhere else, the emotion deeper and different then when it was with Ginny. If most of the things didn't happen in either the movie or the books, perhaps him being with Ginny won't happen.

"I think it's time to speak with _them_," Paige's kids said in unison.

The spell broken between them, Harry and Prudence looked away from each other, Harry frowning as Prudence dropped her hands to her side. Harry knew who them were but wondered why they would go to them when the Halliwell's hated them. The Elders, although sometimes informative, spoke in riddles and manipulative words, always knew more of what was going on than the Halliwell's liked. Almost like Dumbledore.

"For what?" Chris said in disdain. "I doubt they'll say anything about what's going on."

"Is there any way to bring the child to us without alarming the evil after them?" Sirius asked as he's seen and heard throughout his time living at the Manor.

"We can try, but there's always unknown magic being born so who knows who would be coming to us." Prudence tells them.

Rachel shook her head, her mind racing. "Not if we say the right words in the right order." she tells them slowly.

The two oldest Halliwell's frowned, Wyatt asking, "How fast can you and Jo make up a spell?"

Rachel smirked. Everyone always went to her and her younger sister Johnna for spells since their mother was always good at it and it had passed down to her and Johnna. Sure, the other Halliwell's kids can do spells, but not as good or powerful as the two of them together. They were the two halves that made a whole that was their mother when it came to spells.

"Give us a day or so; this one's a little trickier to do and the wording needs a _lot_ of careful placement."

The group nodded, knowing that they all still need to take things as slowly as possible or else they would never capture the evil and save the child.

**454545454545454545454545**

–England–

Demons running through a large field with very long grass suddenly stopped. There were a couple of Death Eaters, wizards and witches, holding their wands up, ready for any sort of attack. There was a rustling noise, but it was being echoed all around them. One demon moved forward and started sniffing the air around them. He frowned, continuing to smell the air to gather some sort of scent, the others waiting impatiently for him.

"Well? Where is the child?" a witch screeched angrily.

Before the demon could reply, curses were being thrown at the unsuspecting wand users as barriers formed around the demons. Kingsley, Alex, Patricia, Kat Mitchell, Tonks, Remus, and Bill Weasley all stepped into view.

"It's not here, but you'll be coming with us." Kingsley tells them with a smirk.

Kat waves a hand at the group, muttering the wand user's prison's name, the group of evil glowed blue and white before disappearing before them. The wand users still looked amaze and awe at the Wiccan witches, not used to them using magic without a wand. Oh, how it would come in handy at other times!

"Are you sure the crystals and spells surrounding Azkaban will keep them there?" Kingsley asked worriedly.

"Yes, stop worrying so much, it's bad for you." Patricia teased, and also comforting him.

Kingsley sighed as Remus clapped his hands, he was having too much fun now that he knows that he can talk to his dead best friend and his other best friend came out of a coma. Plus, once all these evil wizards and witches everyone can live in the peace they desperately needed in the last two decades.

"Now, where to next?"

Kat walked slowly away from the group, her head tilted just the slightest. There was a faint residue of strong magic that had nothing to do with the trap they set up. Her sister, Patricia, walked next to her, also keeping quiet as he waited for her to say something. It wasn't long until the others noticed them and slowly went silent as well.

"The child was close by," Kat said softly, watching the dark field around them. "The evil are getting too close in finding the child. Let's get to the next spot."

Patricia nods and quickly takes out a map and the scrying crystal, quickly motioning the crystal to circle around the island of the UK as she focused on the evil they're looking for. Suddenly the crystal zoomed in one spot close to the border of Scotland and the UK.

"Got it; everyone hang on."

As the group orbed to their next location, the child they've been looking for suddenly appeared a foot away from where Kat had once stood. They were sitting on the ground with their knees drawn up. They whimpered fearfully, wrapping their arms around their knees for both warmth and comfort. Closing their eyes, they whispered something into the air before they disappeared to the next safe place.

Oh, to have a normal life.

**454545454545454545454545**

–Unknown–

The voice growled angrily and killed several demons and a witch. News of several groups being captured or killed had return to him, pissing him off even more with the news of the child with the power he needs to be immortal still not being found. Something was going on–there was no way that those damn wand users were smart enough to capture the demons, they didn't have the knowledge of that world.

A thought hit him when his green eyes fell onto Belthazor. Snapping his fingers at the demon, he motioned them forward, his eyes narrowing.

"Tell me, what do you know?"

The large red demon with black stripes bowed at the voice in the dark cove, keeping his black eyes to the floor. The last time a demon looked into the darken cove he was killed in that moment. He may be a higher level demon–one that can transform into a mortal–and very powerful but this unknown demon had more power than any of them could ever dream of.

"It sounds like a Halliwell, my lord." the voice stayed quiet, Belthazor continued, "They're always killing us off like cockroaches."

The voice growled underneath his breath, Belthazor flinching. He's heard of the Charmed Ones and of their offspring killing off demons after demons. Many fear the sisters and their offspring, but most of all the oldest, Wyatt Mathew, who was twice blessed and even more powerful then the younger Halliwell's.

"Send someone above and find out if these damn Halliwell's are working with the wand users."

The group of demons looked at each other, wondering who it was that was to go above ground and find out the information the voice wanted. When no one answered or shimmered away the voice growled, sending a large wave of power, suffocating the others for a few seconds.

"Don't just stand around, _**go**_!"

The demons, the evil witches and wizards all disappeared in fear, the small cave becoming empty and silent. The voice walked out of the cove and glowered at the emptiness. If those damn Halliwell's were really working with the good wand users all his plans to become immortal will be destroyed.

"_Oh, your time is coming._" a voice echoed in the silence. "_Your time is coming __**very close**__! Don't think we haven't forgotten your name!_"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Having problems getting pass my writer's block. Anything you guys want to see or happen let me know. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 9**

Harry leaned against the doorframe to the sunroom, watching Prudence using her magic to move things around the room without using her hands. Even to this day seeing wandless magic still fascinated him and wish, not for the last time, that he knew how to bring his own magical abilities from his wand to his mind and/or hands. Then without warning–and bringing him out of hits thoughts–a heavy glass object came flying towards him, Harry quickly taking out his wand and stopping the object inches from him.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright? It was a good thing you were there to keep the bowl from breaking. It's my mom's favorite."

Harry chuckled, taking the bowl from midair. "What are you doing?"

Prudence sighed, taking the bowl to put it back where it belongs. "Practicing telekinesis without using my hands…and trying to relax."

Harry grins, walking over to the couch and sitting down, stretching out his legs. "Practicing magic relaxes you?"

The younger woman flushed, sitting on the chair across from him. "As weird as it sounds, _yes_, it relaxes me."

They laughed, the air around them comfortable rather than the awkwardness that sometimes befalls them, both leaning back in their seats. Prudence brought up her legs to curl them underneath her, her lips curling into a smile that was as mysterious as Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. However what Harry didn't know was the hurting the woman was feeling and was trying hard to keep hidden from him, in hopes of quenching the emotions she was obviously feeling for the man who was supposed to be fictional.

"As far as I've seen your family either has two or more powers." Harry started, tilting his head and watching her carefully. "How many do you have?"

"I have three, one of them I don't have much control and I usually try to be careful when I'm around other people." Prudence laughs quietly when Harry continues to watch her, "Well you know about my telekinesis, I can freeze people or objects or blow them up –which is the one I'm trying to control."

Harry nods, "Well, make sure to tell me when you're going to practice the blowing up part so I won't be in the same room."

They laugh, Prudence shaking her head. "I promise, but I won't be practicing that power for some time. Especially now that we have this mission in saving a child."

Harry sighs, looking past Prudence and into the backyard beyond the glass windows. The sun was slowly starting to sink lower and the sunlight filtering through not only the room, but the backyard as well, made the British wizard feel at peace. Why do children have to be pawns in the games of those who think they know best? Children may not know what is best for them, but they need to make the choice when the time comes, don't they?

"Sorry, I know that's a sore subject."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's okay." he said quietly, very somber. "So, how is it that Wyatt became the Twice Blessed when your Aunt Paige was also born to a witch and a Whitelighter?" he asked after the brief silence.

Prudence chuckles, "Actually he's not. His status was erased by the Angel of Destiny, and he will only become powerful with Chris and me at his side for the power of three." she smiled when Harry continued to frown. "If his status would never have been erased Wyatt would have become evil and rule over the Earth with evil on his side."

"So why does he–?"

"Because most of the magical community still believes in the prophecy and fear him."

Harry chuckled this time, "So you guys won't get hassled by demons everyday like your mom and aunts."

Prudence grinned, "Exactly. I'm sure if there was away to keep evil from happening to you during the school year you would have done it."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, you're right."

"Drinks and food," Piper suddenly announced, setting a tray on the coffee table. "There's never an easy way to save an innocent–especially one so small. All you have to do is keep up the faith, unfortunately." she told Harry sadly before taking her leave.

The two young adults sigh as Harry reached for a sandwich and Prudence a drink of ice tea. Then the unthinkable happened. Standing between Harry and Prudence, appearing out of thin air, stood a girl of seven years of age with raggedy pants and shirt that were torn here and there, the colors faded into an ugly brown. Her long jet black hair was matted together, while crystal blue eyes held nothing but fear and just the tiniest of hope. Any skin visible was covered in grime, dried blood, and scratches that seemed to have never healed, as her feet looked blistered as she wore no shoes.

"Help me," she whimpered quietly, her voice having a Spanish accent. "_Please_."

* * *

"Just like that, she appeared?" Wyatt asked confused.

Having felt waves of power from the child, Harry and Prudence knew that this was the child they and the demons have been looking for. Because the child trusted Prudence more than Harry–having her shied away from him when he reached a hand to her telling them that a male figure had hurt her in some way. So Harry called the group into a meeting while Prudence bathe the frightened child and put her into clean clothes. He had explained what had happened once everyone was there, the group as confused and disbelief as Harry and Prudence were.

"Yeah, and asked for help. I think she realized that we're the good guys."

"Well, with so many demons and evil wand users, maybe she saw the good ones capturing them." Rachel mused.

"At least it certainly helps in our favor." Chris reasoned.

"What should we do now?" Kinglsey asked, "Despite the combined forces, this is really your territory." he nodded to the older Halliwell's.

The Wiccan witches frowned, "How so?" Kat and Tamora asked in unison.

"It seems more like the child has powers of your kind, not that of ours." Remus explained to the group.

The Wiccan witches frowned, none of them having through of it before. However, with the demons having joined forces with the evil wand users, perhaps it was better to keep on the wand users as a precaution. Who knows if their powers were any match for the wand users? Everyone suddenly averted their attention to the stairs when Prudence was quietly talking to the freshly cleaned child, whom was wearing baggy clothes.

Seeing her tiny feet in bad shape as soon as his sister came to a stop inside the living room, Wyatt walked over to them and held a hand over the child's feet, quickly healing them. The seven year old giggled, hiding her face into Prudence's neck shyly. Not one to let another charmer up-one him, Sirius made some colorful butterflies to fly around Prudence and the seven year old while he shrunk her clothes to her own size. The butterflies then popped into colorful sparks around them.

"What should we do now?" Harry asked suddenly as the child peeked out at the large group. "What _can_ we do?"

* * *

–Unknown–

"_What do you mean it's __**gone**_?" the voice growled loudly from the darkness. "_How did you lose the child?!_"

The demons and the evil wand users' coward back from the force of power they could feel vibrating around them as the voice yelled. Although the wand users have had an even more evil leader than the one they now help, the Voice seemed to have an air that rival their slain Dark Lord–and that is no feast to pull off.

"We were tracking it, my Lord, and suddenly the power disappeared completely." one of the female demons told him quietly.

The Voice growled, the others whimpering or gulping. They hoped that whatever power the Voice throws at them it wouldn't hit them. Suddenly the small cavern gasped with disbelief when the Voice stepped out of the shadows. They couldn't believe that the demon they all thought for the Voice to be was actually a mortal man. The group in general wanted to yell out in protest, demand answers, _anything_, but held their tongues. They knew what kind of power the Voice held–even standing there calmly, power radiated off of him in waves.

"They're not in England anymore," he growled, his green eyes showing hatred and anger.

A demon shimmered into the cave, eyes wide with fear. "They're with the Halliwell's."

The Voice threw a fire ball at the demon, who screamed in pain. "Looks like we're going to war."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. With the holiday's work has been hectic. Thank you all for the review's, I hope this is to your liking. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 10**

"Wow,"

That was the only word breathe by the wand users uttered with awe as they stood in the middle of the hallway of Magic School. Aside from the amount of magic surrounding them it was the vastness of the hallway on both ends and the sky-scraping ceilings. Leo had already warned them that none of the teachers _and_ Elders know exactly how big Magic School really is. Students of all ages were walking around alone or in groups, some talking, some doing magic–different types of magic none of the wandless have seen in the past couple of days at Halliwell Manor.

Grinning with amusement Wyatt and Chris ushered the group to follow them as Leo re-sealed the door from the manor and the school. The group then found themselves in the library, where Hermione immediately itched to explore the vast book shelves. Prudence cried out in surprise when the seven year old disappeared from her arms. A chuckle could be heard from the second floor, everyone looking up to see a tall man with shaggy blonde hair and clear blue eyes holding the seven year old in his arms.

"Did you guys loose something–_again_?"

"Hey, that Elf was a sneaky jerk!" Wyatt defended themselves.

The new addition snorted, standing in front of the group. "You keep telling yourself that."

Prudence grinned with amusement and spoke up before an argument issued. "This is Tyler Michaels, a Firestarter. Ty these are the characters from _Harry Potter_, they're real."

Tyler nods to them, feeling the child tighten her hold around his neck. "I was wondering why they looked familiar."

"Tyler is an innocent that our mom and aunt's helped twice. The first time when he was a kid and then again as a teenager." Wyatt explained to the group.

Prudence tilted her head at the scene before her. "She senses the protection in you, probably why she left my arms to yours."

"Why does she need protection? What's going on guys?" Tyler questioned curiously.

"There's this evil being wanting to take her powers–she's supposed to have _**very**_ strong magic in her. She's been able to evade evil for a very long time. This evil is using both demons and evil wand users."

Tyler frowned worriedly, memories of his own capture at eleven coming back to him. "The wand users won't be able to enter Magic School, would they?"

Prudence bit her lower lip as she shared a look with her brother's before looking at the others. "We actually didn't think about that."

"We can fix that," Kingsley tells them.

He, Sirius, Severus, Alex, Remus, and Tonks all held up their wands, moving towards each corner of the room, all of them muttering incantations. They made sure it included all of the school, despite they were only confined to the library. Feeling eyes on her, Ginny turned to see Tyler staring at her. She flushed lightly but stared back, both wondering who would be first to back down. Suddenly Tyler grinned, Ginny looking away. Patricia was the only one who saw the exchange as her empathy power sense the connection. She grinned to herself, looking to the six older wand users returning to them.

"That should do it, I hope." Kingsley tells them. "I have to get back to the ministry, but I'll send someone I both trust and respect greatly. Keep me in touch of any change."

At their nod Kingsley turned, Apparating out of the school. Tyler laughed, grinning like a mad man.

"That's too cool. I still can't believe they're real."

"Well believe it," Chris tells him with a grin of his own. "Because since she's attached to you, you're now in in helping saving the magical community–_**all of them**_."

"So, you guys believe Magic School is the safest to hide out?" Tyler questioned.

"That's what we're hoping for," Prudence tells him quietly. "We don't know who this evil being is, let alone how _powerful_ it can really be."

"Well, let's start looking through these books, shall we?" Tyler suggested, tilting his head.

Hermione didn't need to be asked twice as she moved past him. Harry watched with a small smile as Ginny walked after Hermione, Tyler stepping in sync with her and making small talk, all the while smiling at her. He looked over to Prudence to see her talking to Severus and Billie, the three of them serious. Severus excused himself and walked to the other side of the library, no doubt to look up potions if his guess was correct.

For the last couple of days he's noticed his feelings towards the Wiccan and wanted to pursue them, but every time he wanted to something either interrupts or she pulls away. He had a feeling it might have to do with how the seventh book ended. He was never supposed to read it–none of them were–but he took it from the Halliwell's one day, wanting to see what the big deal was. It was the only one he didn't read, and then knew why.

Apparently he was to marry Ginny and have three wonderful kids, but with how things have been and are going it looks like that won't be happening any time soon. The kids, he hoped, but the marrying Ginny he knew wasn't mea t to be. The last three years their relationship has been rocky, with the last couple of months ending with their break up. Harry knew for a fact that Ginny believed they would have gotten back together, but not him. No, he's been lost until the Halliwell's saved him. Somehow he felt…complete, as corny as it sounded, especially with Prudence nearby. He just hoped he can convince her that it was alright to be something to see where it leads.

A popping noise startled the other Wiccan witches, Harry and the Halliwell's grinning as they turned to see who had come. A young woman with red hair tied back into a braid, wearing blue button down shirt and jeans that covered black boots walked towards him. Her own wand, a lighter color than the ones the Halliwell's have seen, was strapped to her left thigh in a holster. Almost like a SWAT member wearing their guns on each thigh.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Aven O'Brien, Minister Kingsley sent me to help and to keep him updated." she told him with a professional smile, holding out her hand. "I would assume you would be the one to be in charge as this seemed to have started with you to begin with…whatever this is."

Harry smirked, shaking her hand. "No one is in charge, we're all doing this together. Let me introduced you to one of the Halliwell's, this is Wyatt. Wyatt, Aven."

The older Halliwell grinned like an idiot, shaking her hand. "I'll catch you up to speed of what's been happening and what we're doing now."

The twenty-two year old flushed slightly, following after him. Harry can only shake his head, not able to believe how fast Wyatt took a liking to Aven, and vice versa. With a shake of his head Harry walked towards the shelves of books, knowing that they needed all the help to look through to find out what it was they were up against and how to stop it.

* * *

–Unknown–

The mortal man paced around the cave, his hatred and anger for the demons having lost the child to the wand users. That child was the only way to become immortal and more powerful than any demon there in the underworld, even the dark wizards and witches in the magical communities. Now the sister witches had the little brat and in an area most protective by the wandless magic community. He raked a hand through his golden brown hair as his green eyes narrowed at the sight before him. He could still remember the Seer's voice as she gave the prophecy to his goal of immortality.

"_A child born three years ago came into power none of the magical community have come to hear nor seen before. This power will not only make one powerful above all creatures in the magical community, but it will make you immortal."_

The mortal spent the four years sending demons finding this child. He didn't start sending the dark witches and wizards until three years ago when they fled from their own magical community. Somehow their type of magic was able to hurt the demons more and stopped all types of powers. But the witches and wizards were able to protect the demons by countering their kind of magic–as was seen a couple of months ago with the wizard family in England. It was only too bad that they had lived with minor injuries.

Then a puff of white smoke that oddly looked like a skeleton before becoming solid appeared before the mortal, making him come to a quick stop. He was tall, standing just over six feet, wearing black clothes with brown hair that fell down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. The mortal immediately panicked, recognizing the figure.

"Do you really believe that you can just escape your death, _**Lionel Krawl**_?" he questioned, a grin of sorts upon his lips, "Too long have you evade me and now your time is near again!"

The mortal man fisted his hands at his side, his left foot poised in a way to run quickly. "I'll only escape again! You can't take my soul anymore!"

The mortal threw an energy ball at Death, who only gave him a look of boredom. The power went right through him and hitting the cave wall. The mortal, now sweating, gulped nervously, watching the neutral being before him. He hoped that he didn't anger it enough for him to take him to the place before the light.

"You can't run from your destiny anymore, _**Lionel**_, you've been on my list for too long and consequences for delaying the invetable will be to burn in hell for a very long time." he started to disappear in the same white smoke with the skeleton figure, his voice echoing in the cave, followed by laughter. _"I'll look forward to seeing you soon, __**Lionel**__."_

Demons and witches and wizards appeared suddenly, staring at the mortal with confusion and caution. The mortal looked from where Death had stood before looking over those that are following him.

"What did you find?"

To say the least that they were all surprised to put a face to the voice, they did not expect to see a mortal man. One of the witches stepped forward, bowing half way at the waist. She had dark curly hair that fell to her waist with dark tattered clothes that belonged in the 1800's–the era in which he was born and killed in–her brown piece of wood that held so much power resting in its holstered on her right arm.

"They are hiding within a magical school that the demons cannot get to nor us. We believe the Ministry has put up a spell that has us not able to Apparate in."

A green demon moved forward then, bowing its head at the mortal, its scales different colors when it moved. "But there might be a way to get in. The school is vast and ever changing, but not even the witches know how large the school really is. There might be an area that is _**not**_ protected by either magic."

The mortal frowned at the two of them, going over what they have said, his mind quickly going over the possibility. "Perhaps I can help in that aspect," he told them, walking towards the pool of water. "Thanks to the powers of a Seer I may be able to find the weaken spot with the school."

He touched the water to make it ripple before looking in. It showed when the school was made, small then, with only a few students, then how the years progressed so did the school and the students until what it was today. The vision zeroed in at the school from the outside–something that has never been seen before–moving from around the front to the back and an old courtyard. That was their opening.

"Give out the order of a war, I have found the weak spot within the school. Once and for all I will become powerful and immortal and _**no one will be able to stop me! **_Not even _**Death**_!"

* * *

–Magic School–

Prudence smiled at a familiar face walking into the library, caring a couple of books. She was a sophomore and as powerful as those in her grade and the juniors. She was a Shaman in training, her mother, Enola, having graduated years ago when Wyatt was only a year old and helped Phoebe with her turmoil life at the time. Patricia and Harry walked over to them just as the fifteen year old reached them, smiling at the cousins.

"Hey Navi, how's your mom?" Prudence asked, having always this connection to the younger woman.

There was a twinkle in the teen's eyes, smiling. "Mom's doing good, doing her thing with the tribe."

Enola Finney had moved to Arizona in the North/East area when the Native American tribal community of the Ute Tribe had reached out to her when their Shaman was getting ready to retire. There she met and fell in love with one of the panel's son and married the day after she became the new Shaman. Despite the distance, however, Enola still spoke to the sisters when something big was to happen and then to let them know of her daughter going to Magic School to keep an eye on her. Even though she didn't need any eyes on her as she was able to take care of herself and just as powerful as her mother.

"How's the hunting to know this new found evil going?"

Harry frowned as both Prudence and Patricia grinned with amusement. They knew that Navi had already seen what was going on but still asked for the sake of Harry. Though Navi liked playing with people's head that didn't know her or her abilities.

"Harry this is Navi, she's a Shaman like her mother. Her powers are premonition, illusions, and telepathy. I'm sure you already know who this is, Navi." Prudence tells him, the girls chuckling.

Navi holds out her hand with a greeting, Harry shaking her hand and nodding in responds. Unlike Phoebe or her daughters and nephew's, the young Shaman is able to receive premonitions without gasping, giving her the advantage of keeping a neutral or indifference look. She saw a life different from that of the books the seer, J.K. Rowling, had wrote as the fate of Prudence Halliwell has changed as well. Of course no one's destiny is ever written in stone as the future is ever changing.

Navi then turned her eyes to Tyler and the child in his arms, the rest of the group walking towards the new comer. Her crystal blue eyes staring into the same pair of colored eyes, seeing what the child has seen; what no one has ever seen before.

"Hello Senalda, you've been through much more than a child should have."

The child tried to smile but merely hid her face into Tyler's neck, her hold on his shirt tightening on her small fists. Before anything could be said a loud thundering sound echoed throughout the library as it moved like an earthquake. Everyone cried out as the group turned towards the doors to see kids and adults running or being thrown from the halls. Then another thundering sound and another quake and the group that came to find answers knew what was happening. It was only Navi who had said the words out loud.

"They have come!" Navi tells the group, "They have come for Senalada!"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been putting all of my time into finding a job and the writer's block wouldn't leave me. Thank you all for the reviews, I hope this is to your liking. Please review!**


End file.
